monsters_and_creaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
A Gnome is a fictional creature with origins in European mythology (particularly Renaissance magic and alchemy) later adopted by more recent authors including those of modern fantasy literature. Its characteristics have been reinterpreted to suit the needs of various story tellers but it is typically said to be a small, humanoid creature that lives underground. The word comes from Renaissance Latin Gnomus literally "earth dweller". Germans name them Erdmanleins, except in the Alpine areas, where they are called Heinzemannchens. In Denmark and Norway they are Nisse; Nissen is a Swedish variation. In Brittany they are called Nains. Tontti to the Finns and Foddenskkmaend is their name in Iceland. The Polish call they by the familar Gnom. Bulgaria and Albania, however, use Dudje. In Hungary, Yugoslavia, and Czechoslovakia, Gnomes are called Mano. The Dutch use Kabouter and the Belgian, Skritek. Switzerland and Luxembourg use the same name, Kleinmanneken, which means "littlemen." Domovoi Djedoes is used in western Russia. They are described as two spans high, very reluctant to interact with humans, and able to move through solid earth as easily as humans move through air. The chthonic spirit has precedents in numerous ancient and medieval mythologies often guarding mines and precious underground treasures notably in the Germanic dwarves and the Greek Chalybes, Telchines or Dactyls. In English folklore the chthonic Gnome has become a sort of antithesis to the more airy or luminous fairy, but are still clearly subterranean creatures guarding treasures of gold within the Untersberg mountain. The term Gnome by the 20th century became largely synonymous with other terms for the "little people" such as goblin, brownie, kobold, leprechaun, Heinzelmännchen and other instances of the "domestic spirit" type losing its strict association with earth or the underground world. The name Gnome has been used in the Fantasy genre typically in a cunning role, e.g. as an inventor. Physiology Short height: 3 ft. Weight: 40-60 lbs Abilities: Nightvision up to 60 metres Lifespan: 350 years Culture Gnomes are tinkerers, designing grand machines for every imaginable task. Gnomes are a short, intelligent, and inquisitive race with aptitudes in both the arcane and mechanical crafts. Gnomes are a small, friendly race of humanoid creatures. The faces of Gnomes regardless of age are lined with tiny wrinkles most prominent with smiles or frowns and have grayish, tan, or brown skin causing them to appear as if they were carved from wood (or sometimes stone). Gnomes typically have white hair, either straight or curly, and blue or violet eyes. Gnomes have a notorious rivalry with the Goblins another mechanically-minded race. Gnomes believe that pushing a child into a particular interest or vocation may be damaging to the child’s nature causing unhappy or introverted children. Gnomes are encouraged to explore all of their interests as they come. Gnomes are blessed with ever expanding imaginations. They seek to improve their world without bringing it harm through the use of mechanical inventions and alchemy. Gnome homes and villages are often littered with peculiar new creations and unfinished projects. At the age of 30 Gnome children begin school. Their studies continue for 9 years divided into three main sections. The first 3 years focus on the general studies of alchemy, history, mathematics, reading and writing. Grades 4 through 6 focus on the specialization the Gnome child has chosen and the last three years are largely independent study. Upon completion of schooling Gnomes are required to offer a final showing. The project may consist of whatever the student believes best demonstrates their knowledge and skill in their chosen course of study. 9 mentors in the appropriate field will judge this. All 9 must judge the final showing project positively for the gnome to qualify for a Certification test. Certification is a stressful 6 hour long process. Graduating students again face the 9 mentors from their final showing alone. This time the mentors will pose numerous questions designed to test the limits of their knowledge. Gnomes in general have lively and sly senses of humour and are intensely inquisitive creatures. They have a great love of living things accompanied by an insatiable curiosity about the world and a compelling urge to discover how things work and to see what lies beyond the next bend. This curiosity accompanied by their sharp intellects leads many to a great fascination with mechanical things and the entire process of invention and tinkering. They love finely wrought items and the glitter of precious stones and the shine of a polished finished product but they simply cannot long resist the urge to tamper and tinker and see how something seemingly perfected could possibly be made better. Gnomes are delighted by the concept of money, which they consider a human invention that redeems the race from being considered simply a great horde of lumbering louts. They enjoy gathering bunches of money, but unlike the dwarves with their hoarded wealth gnomes see no particular point in keeping money once it has been earned, rather frittering it away on gifts, parties, and impulsive purchases. For those gnomes with an axe to grind against the bigger races, money becomes simply a way of keeping score in the great came of competition with men and the other races. Gnomes most often prefer to live in areas of rolling, rocky hills, well-wooded and uninhabited by humans. Their diminutive stature has made them somewhat suspicious of the larger races, though they are not hostile. They are sly and furtive with those they do not know or trust, and they are somewhat reserved even under the best of circumstances unless they are caught in the throes of curiosity, discovery, and invention, which can inflame the passions of even the most level-headed gnome. Gnomes are most often friendly with Dwarves (who share their love of creation and craftsmanship). Government Guild Council Category:List A-Z Category:The Forests Category:Gardens